una Solucion para los celos
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: ambos se quieren, ambos son celosos. pero ¿porque se celan si no son nada?. one shot basada en la cancion A Solution For Jealousy de Gumi y Hatsune miku


Dominique y Lucy tomaron a Rose de los brazos riendo.

Rose que llevaba su uniforme y una bufanda atreves de su cuello, soltó un gritito asustado.

-par de locas… me asustaron- Exclamo ella frunciendo el ceño como lo hacía su madre en su juventud.

-Rosie ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto Dominique con su cabello rubio amarrado, Rose se ruborizo al instante, eso era algo que ella no quería decir.

Vio a scorpius entrando al salón de transformaciones y no pudo evitar mirarlo sin que su corazón se agitara dentro de su pecho.

-No les diré, pero él me agrada mucho- murmuro sonriendo un poco y soltándose del agarre de sus primas y caminando a paso firme al salón de transformaciones.

Al entrar vio a scorpius que estaba serio sentado junto a albus.

-hey ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Albus al ver a scorpius serio, Rose entro al salón y el rubio al verla se ruborizo murmurando un "nada, no pasa nada"

(…)

Scopius estaba jugando quidditch con el primo de Rose, Albus, mientras la mayoría de las chicas de hogwarts (incluyendo a rose y sus primas), los veían desde las gradas.

Sonreía tímida al ver que el la saludo con la mano desde su escoba.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaba equivocada y no amaba a scorpius, hasta ahora no se había enamorado, una soltera de 17 que le sonreía a la vida y esquiva las preguntas sobre el amor, Él chico la miro y le sonrió tímidamente, rose se ruborizo rápidamente, ella de verdad lo amaba, desvió la vista para que el no viera su sonrojo.

El suspiro embobado viendo a la linda pelirroja que era su amiga y quería que fuera algo más

"_**lamento el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ti,-**_penso_**- pero en cuanto al valor para decírtelo, simplemente no lo tengo, ya que lo único que es cierto son estos perdón pero…**_"

Una quaffle le llego fuertemente en el pecho a scorpius, botándolo de la escoba, a pesar de ser un buen cazador, no se acostumbraba a que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo eran muy agresivos.

Todo se preocuparon y bajaron, exceptuando a rose que estaba en shock estaba demasiado preocupada y los nervios de acercársele no le permitieron reaccionar.

Scorpius al notar que la única que no se había acercado era rose, pensó en la conversación que Rosie tuvo con sus primas hace algunas horas.

_-Rosie ¿Quién te gusta?-_

_-No les diré, pero él me agrada mucho-_

"_**espero que no vaya bien, es la peor cosa que puedes desearle a alguien –pensó scorpius-**_ no quiero que le guste alguien que no sea yo"

-Hombre tu nariz está sangrando- le dijo Albus mirando a scorpius- ¿estas bien?

-Esto es malo te llevaremos a la enfermería- Le dijo Alexander nott con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-vamos no llores, porque hiciste un bloque de estomago- comento albus riendo y levantando a su amigo.

Solo algunas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del rubio en el solo hecho de pensar que rose amaba a otro tipo.

-no estoy llorando del todo- exclamo scorpius mientras sus amigos lo llevaban a enfermería.

-Estas llorando, eso fue una buena jugada- exclamo Alexander mientras tomaba a Scor por el brazo.

-Eso no…yo solo no estoy llorando-murmuro el rubio sintiendo como los chicos le llevaban arrastrando a la enfermería -¡alto!

Rosie al ver eso soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es eso? parece divertido- dijo Dominique riendo

-es solo lo que los chicos hacen-comento Lucy sonriendo.

-supongo…- dijo rosie la cual al ver a una rubia acercarse a los chicos para ver cómo estaba scorpius se puso un poco roja de furia.

_**Enamorarse y esas cosas, cuando le pasa a alguien, Naturalmente ese sentimiento de celos y envidia se eleva.**_

-hey rosie ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Domi al ver que rose se cruzaba de brazos molesta y caminaba hacia el castillo directo a su cuarto.

(…)

-Buenos días rose tienes un poco de efecto almohada- fue lo primero que dijo scorpius al ver a rose al otro día cuando entraron al salón de historia de la magia.

Ella se avergonzó y rio un poco diciendo "es un Secreto".

Ambos entraron al salón de clases avergonzados y sentándose en mesas diferentes, un chico de alta estatura se acerco a rose y scorpius no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Hola Rose-le entrego un libro mientras sonreía- gracias por el libro que me prestaste, te veo luego.

Ella asintió despidiéndose con la mano.

Luego de la larga clase tenían una hora libre y a lily de la mano de lorcan no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría empezar a salir con alguien y caminar mano a mano a las clases.

_**Algún día seguramente…**_

-_**Soy un idiota que espera que la persona que le gusta ya tenga alguien más**_- le dijo Scorpius a albus realmente molesto- Ese chico Ravenclaw le coquetea a MI CHICA.

-básicamente, amigo, Ella no es tu chica…- diciendo eso se gano una mirada molesta de su mejor amigo.

Rose se acerco a ellos sonriendo y diciendo que la hora libre era para estudiar y no para relajarse.

La chica rubia del día anterior, saludo a Scorpius con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Rose se molestara demasiado y fuera a sentarse junto a Lucy, sin darle Explicaciones a Albus o a Scopius.

-Estas celosa- dijo Lucy sin apartar la vista de su libro- no te preocupes todas las chicas experimentan cosas así, es totalmente normal, seguramente los tienes.

El chico Ravenclaw de hace unas horas se acerco a rose sonriendo y eso hizo que scorpius apretara sus puños molesto y Realmente con ganas de golpearlo.

Hablo un par de palabras con la chica y luego se fue.

-Este celoso-dice albus continuando la partida de ajedrez con su amigo

-Esto es la guerra, Rose es mi chica-

-solo que ella no lo sabe-murmura albus

-quiero hablar con ella, AL, voy a ver… quiero que sea solo mi chica-dijo levantándose sonoramente, haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo.

(…)

Al día siguiente luego de las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, rose se dirigía a la biblioteca, scorpius la siguió y la llamo sonriendo.

-¡tengo algo que decirte!-le exclamo- hoy…después de las Clases de pociones, a las 4:10 en la biblioteca.

Su corazón saltaba rápidamente mientras decía eso, y el corazón de Rose se detuvo unos segundos, y luego comenzó a latir como loco.

Ella asintió bajando la vista.

¡Acepto!-pensó scorpius sonriendo y caminando hacia el sentido contrario.

(…)

Solo suponiendo, si ella saliera conmigo, yo le mostrare que puedo hacerla sonreír todos los días-se dijo a si mismo fuera de la biblioteca.

Solo suponiendo, si esto llegara a ser una confesión, estoy totalmente bloqueada y no sé que debería decir-se dijo Rose junto a una de las estanterías de la biblioteca-Si llega a decirme eso…

Suerte…-se dijo scorpius suspirando – hora de ir.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacía, solo estaba rose junto a la sección prohibida, sentada en un escritorio.

-Hola…-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque la verdad ella estaba nerviosa.

-hola…- ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos.

-¿hay alguien que te guste?-pregunto rose haciendo que ella se ruborice esperando un "si, tú me gustas"-

-¿Huh?...Si, si hay alguien que me guste-

-Oh... rose-

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

Eran personas de 17 años comportándose como chicos de 10.

-Creo... que debería irme-dijo Rose acercándose a la puerta pero el la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

-¿no soy suficiente bueno?-pregunto serenamente.

-a que te refieres-murmuro ella confundida.

-¿pues… ese chico de Ravenclaw…es mucho mejor que yo?-

-¿Austin?-pregunto la muchacha- Soy su tutora…digamos que es un ravenclaw muy poco inteligente….

-me gustas-interrumpió scorpius, diciendo esas palabras la chica se ruborizo-

-¿eh?...pensé que te gustaba la rubia de Hufflepuff…-

-¿Alison?, a ella le gusta Albus-dijo scorpius.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-somos unos…-comenzó a decir rose

-…Celosos-

Ella asintió, y él le dio un dulce beso en los labios a la chica.

-tenia mis razones…Eres muy linda, cualquiera se fijaría en ti porque eres linda… yo me fije en ti porque eres inteligente, dulce, y hermosa- ella se ruborizo y scorpius le tomo la mano saliendo de la biblioteca, mientras rose le besaba la mejilla al chico.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Dominique, Lucy, Albus y Alexander, afuera de la biblioteca.

-y Eso señores…-comenzó a decir albus

-es la forma de acabar con los celos-termino de decir Lucy sonriendo


End file.
